Natsu, the Demon King
by Guardian of the Water
Summary: A Demon and a Human? Or the Dragon and his Princess? It is that time of year for Natsu Dragneel, the Demon King of Earthland. It's time for him to find a mate. And guess what? He has found one! Who is the lucky lady? Why the one and only Lucy Heartfilia, of course! But...how will he make her fall in love with him? How will he make her his? *Natsu's POV*
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

**Chapter 1: Waiting**

* * *

I stomped through the corridors of my castle, with the sounds of my footsteps echoing through out the castle. My cape flapped around behind me with my white-scaled scarf wrapped around my neck. I'm pissed…Well, pissed to say was the biggest understatement of the year. I was furious! I mean today was not how I hoped it will turn out! It's all thanks to 'Lord Stripper' for ruining it. But I should be excited! Tomorrow is the day where I can have my queen…my facial expression softened when I thought about my soon to be queen.

Hopefully she will agree to be mine…my lover…my other half…my mate. You must be wondering on who this girl is, huh? Wellllll….I'm not telling ya!

But I'll give you a hint though…she's human! That is until I make her mine she won't be and she's receive powers of her choice! Wait! I just realized I got so side tracked that I haven't had the chance to introduce myself.

My name is Natsu Dragneel, Demon King of Earthland. My father is Igneel Dragneel and my mother is Grandine Dragneel they used to rule Earthland by the retired and passed down the crown to me. I have a sister named Wendy Dragneel. I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, you see in this world there is this this called magic. People who use magic are called mages and Earthland is full of mages. Mages use magic to defend themselves, I myself is a mage. There are different types of magic, which I won't bother to list.

Now where was I…Oh yeah! There is a time for Dragon Slayer when to find we have our mate from either Earthland or Earth and that time for me in now. And I have found my mate but unfortunately she is in Earth and I have to wait for that day when the portal opens so she can cross over to this world. But how do I make her fall in love with me?

I pondered on this thought for a while until I bumped into something hard and wooden. I rubbed my sore nose and stared ahead. But I found myself staring at a large wooden double door.

Pushing the door open, I stepped into a room with a table and on top of it was a glowing crystal ball. I walked slowly towards the table. As I got closer I could make out a room…a living room to be precise.

I smiled softly as I stopped in front of the table. In the crystal ball a woman stepped in front of the crystal ball's vision. The woman had large breasts, a curvy body, shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Lucy Heartfilia…" I spoke as the crystal ball zoomed in her face. Showing all her facial features. I reached out to touch the crystal ball, my fingers resting on her cheek. "Soon…soon you'll be mine…" I whispered


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

* * *

I walked through the dense forest brushing away branches that appeared in front of my face, occasionally setting one alight but careful not to set a tree on fire or the whole forest. I wouldn't want a repeat of last time.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_The whole forest was suddenly set alight, with the fire blazing everything it touches. Turning the trees it came in contact with to black. The fire lapped the sides of the trees and smoke rose above the tree tops, covering the blue sky with it's black color. Animal rushed out to safety as they watched their home disappear into ash._

_I blinked not knowing that a simple spark can set a branch on fire, which can lead to a tree setting alight, which the fire can spread and set the whole forest on fire. Looking opposite of the forest was a town, not aware that there is a deadly fire coming their way. I panicked that all of the people were going to die._

_Then all of the sudden a rain cloud formed above the blazing fire. A heavy downpour fell down from the heavens dousing the fire as well as soaking me. I sighed in relief as I saw the fire diminish into nothing._

_Footsteps….no-stomps! Echoed behind me shaking the ground beneath me. I trembled knowing who it was._

"_NATSUUUUUUUU!"_

_*Flashback Over*_

* * *

I shivered as I thought of the punishment I received moments later.

'So painful…so…very…painful.' I thought hugging myself. Looking at the watch that was placed on my wrist. My eyes widened at the time. 'The portal is about to close!' I thought. I ran through the forest pushing away the stray branches in my face. After a while a cave began to appear in my vision.

'There!' I thought forcing myself to go faster. Still running, I entered the cave making my way through the twists and turns that came my way. After a few twists and turns the portal came in sight. Once I was in close proximity of the portal, I tripped over something making me lose balance and fall down in to the cavern floor. Getting up and spitting the dust and dirt that somehow entered my mouth, I walked through the portal.

Once I walked through the portal, I entered Earth. Looking around the place I was teleported to, which was a cave, seeing that there was no-one around I began to make my way to the town near by and also began my search for Lucy.

* * *

At Town

I walked through the Town, which was called Magnolia Town, ignoring the looks from the passerby's and girls gave me. I mean there was nothing wrong with what I was wearing. I looked down on what I was wearing, a plain white short sleeve shirt with faded jeans.

'Nope! Nothing wrong at all' I thought to myself 'Humans are so weird' Walking into Magnolia Park I noticed a stray petal shimmering in the sunlight. I looked towards where the stray petal came from and I found that it came from a large sakura tree. But, I couldn't help but notice the beautiful figure standing beneath the shadow of the tree.

'Hang on a second…shoulder length blonde hair, large breasts, curvy body.' I repeated in my head. Thinking back to the picture I saw in the crystal ball, she looked exactly like Lucy.

To confirm my suppositions, when the beautiful blonde lady turned to face my direction. The thing that struck me the most was her beautiful chocolate brown-eyes; it was exactly same color of my Lucy's eyes.

As she began to walk towards my direction, I started to walk closer to 'Lucy'; her features began to look exactly like Lucy's. Then we bumped into each other, of course the force of the crash made me stumble backwards but the force of the crash made 'Lucy' fall backwards onto her backside.

"Owiee~!" 'Lucy' whined rubbing her sore bottom. I held my hand out for her urging for her to grab it, seeing the hand held out for her, she looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes looking into my own onyx eyes.

Grabbing my hand with her soft hand, I pulled her up with our bodies nearly touching each other.

"Sorry about that, I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and you are…?" I whispered.

"It's alright and I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy replied. All right, my suspicions were confirmed. This is Lucy Heartfilia, the very same one that is destined to be my mate! Gosh, she was even beautiful in person. Mentally fist pumping in my head; I smiled warmly at her.

"I feel bad for doing that, do you want to go out for coffee or something?" I asked

"No, no, no, no, I couldn't let you do that!" Lucy said waving both of her hands back and forth along with her shaking her head. I chuckled over her cuteness, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it slightly I said.

"No, I insist" Lucy looked at me with her chocolate brown orbs searching my face for any expressions. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and then opening her chocolate colored orbs with her face with a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Okay…"

* * *

In a Café somewhere…

"So…" I began taking sip of the coffee and set it down onto the table in front of me.

"Tell me about yourself, Lucy"

The said blonde made eye contact with me, staring at the coffee that was placed before her, she said.

"Well…my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 20 years old-Really?! Well I'm 21 years old! When were you born?" Lucy glared at me for interrupting before saying.

"I was born on the 1st of July- Cool! I was born on the first day of summer, 21st of July!" I cheered gleefully before being silenced by the menacing glare by the blonde in front of me. I swear if looks could kill I would've been dead by now.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"Anyway, as I was saying before a certain _somebody_ interrupted me" The moment that she said 'somebody' Lucy glared daggers at me. " I have a father named Jude Heartfilia and a mother called Layla Heartfilia." Oh great, she has parents…I wonder if they will allow me taking her to Earthland…

"Oh…so…where are your parents?" I asked her finding the floor suddenly interesting. I heard a gulp resound from Lucy. Looking up I saw that her chocolate colored orbs were filled with sadness; she looked like she was about to cry. I don't like seeing her sad, miserable or any of the above, it doesn't look good on her. She looks better smiling and happy. And I'll do anything to make her happy. Reaching over I engulfed the sad blonde into my embrace, Lucy stiffened before returning the hug, hugging her tightly, resting my chin on her shoulder and her chin resting on mine; the blonde began to tremble in my arms. Sobs started to leak out of the blonde pushing her even closer to my body and whispered softly in her ear.

"Lucy, what happened to your parents?" Lucy hiccupped before sighing and relaxing in my arms. "Their dead…they died in a car accident…they died a year ago…" Lucy whisper softly.

"Oh Luce…" I said sympathetically as I whispered comforting words in her ear. Rubbing her back, she began to tremble less and she said in my ear.

"Thank you Natsu, I know we only met today but I feel like I've known you for years" Oh Lucy, what you don't know… "Oh and by the way… it's _**Lucy **_not _**Luce**_" Lucy said lifting her chin from my shoulder and stared into my onyx colored eyes.

"I know, but it's my nickname for you." I said chuckling slightly. "You don't mind me calling you that do you?"

Lucy giggled cutely, awww how cute can Lucy get? Before saying "Yeah…I don't mind"


	3. Chapter 3: Do you trust me, Luce?

**Chapter 3: Do you trust me, Luce?**

* * *

It's been 6 months since I've stayed in Earth and during that time I've gotten to know Luce better. I think that I know about everything about Lucy since that I've met her. Well I know that Lucy's favorite food is yogurt, the strawberry flavored one, is yogurt even considered a 'food'? Anyway I'm not to judge what my soon-to-be mate's favorite food is. I even know her measurements! But I'm not telling you of course, Lucy made me swore not to tell ANYONE and if I did tell anyone…

* * *

*Flashback*

"I'LL TEAR YOU FROM LIMB FROM LIMB, BURN IT AND THEN SEND IT TO THE DEEPEST TRENCH IN THE SEA!" Lucy said threateningly.

*Flashback over*

* * *

If you're wondering how on Earth I got Lucy to tell me her measurements, I'm not telling you. You know that Lucy's got a really, really, really good kick.

'I swear that woman could be a soccer player if she trained for it.' I thought thinking back to the bruises I've received from her kicks.

I think that the portal opens today…I think. Or was it tomorrow? Yesterday? You know what? I don't really know. I'm gonna see if it's open today and I'm going to bring Lucy with me! I'm gonna bring her to Earthland!

I stared at the sleeping blonde beauty in my arms; we were lying on Lucy's bed. If you're wondering '_why the hell are you lying in bed with her?_'; well the reason is that Lucy has a really comfy bed. Having dragon slayer magic has its up sides, which was that I have enhanced senses like smell and hearing, so I can hear and smell things that normal people/mages can't smell or hear. Everyone person has their own scent and Lucy scent was like a field of lavender and fresh strawberries, she smells really good. I wonder if she tastes like strawberries?

'I'll find out sooner or later, cause' I'm not kissing her in her sleep.' I mused thinking about the pros and cons about kissing her.

Pro: I get to find out what mate tastes like. Mate might agree to be my mate and might return my feelings.

Con: Mate will beat me till I'm broken. Mate will get freaked out. Mate will hate me. Mate might disagree to be my mate and will never feel the same way.

Okay that has a lot more cons than pros. I should probably not kiss her in her sleep, but I'll find out what she tastes like…sooner or later. You know Luce is really soft and squishy like jelly. I would pinch her to show how squishy she is but I can show how soft she is.

Poke.

So soft.

Lucy squirmed a bit before snuggling more into my embrace. I tightened my hold on her burying my nose into her golden blonde locks, breathing in her sweet scent. But, I can't help but notice a weird smell on Lucy…smelt like stardust or…something related to stars. Maybe -no…it's not possible, Luce is human…or not. I need to check on it, when Lucy and me get to Earthland.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes with my nose still in her blonde hair and still cradling her in my embrace.

"KYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I heard a scream/screech of surprise from Lucy. It seems that Luce is awake. I think my ears are still ringing, or I might be deaf. Lucy kicked me off the comfy bed and made me crash right onto the floor, face first.

Hi floor, nice to see you again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?!" Lucy screeched at me glaring daggers at me, sitting up on her bed and hugging her blanket covering her body. Oh, good so I can still hear. Sitting up cross-legged I looked at Lucy and said.

"Luce, I _always _sneak into your house and _always _sleep on your bed. And I'm still surprised that you're still surprised to see me on you bed."

Lucy sighed at my response and lowering the blanket that was covering her body she said.

"How did you get in?"

"The usual way, the window." I replied

"Natsu!" Lucy said, pointing an accusing finger at me as she scolded me. "Can't you use the door like every other normal person?! Or at least knock?! I thought that you would know that it's against the law to break into people's houses!" Oh Lucy, you should know that I'm not a normal person.

"But Lucyyyy~~" I whined childishly. "Entering through the window is more fun than entering through a boring door." Lucy sighed again shaking her head at my reply before walking into the bathroom to take a bath, she looked over her shoulder and said.

"I'm going to take a bath, so no peeking!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I said waving her off after hearing the same statement every single day I stayed with her. "Just hurry up! I want to show you something!" I called out and I could faintly hear her reply over the sound of the water running.

"Alright!"

* * *

Half an hour later…

Lucy and I walked through the dense forest with me leading the way as well as brushing off branches that appeared in my way.

"And what exactly is important that you just have to show me?" Lucy as uncertainly as we passed bushes, spider webs, insects, animals, mushrooms, trees and plants. I grabbed her soft hand and squeezed it reassuringly; I glanced at her and smiled sideways at her.

"You'll see" I replied and I swear I saw a pink blush on her cheeks. Does that mean Lucy might return my feelings?

After on what had seemed like hours, Lucy and I had reached our destination and that would be the cave where the portal may or may not be so that I could use it to get back to Earthland along with Lucy.

"We're here!" I announced. I saw Lucy looked at me confused and asked.

"And you wanted to show me a cave because…?"

"It's inside" I said still holding her hand I dragged her into the damp cave. Passing by some rock formations in the cave and cave animals Lucy and I had reached the place where portal should be. And what luck! The portal is open! There it was glowing in its ominous hue.

"Natsu…?" Lucy asked uncertain. I turned to look at her, giving her my trademark grin, I asked.

"Do you trust me, Luce?" Lucy stared at me with wide eyes and said.

"Of course I do but-"

"Then you would trust my judgment, wouldn't you?" I interrupted; Lucy stared into space thinking for a few seconds before looking into my onyx colored eyes with her chocolate colored orbs.

"Yeah…" And with that last word of encouragement I pull us through the portal.

Out of Earth and into Earthland.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Earthland

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Earthland**

* * *

I stepped onto the other side of the portal and the sight of the cave I went through 6 months ago greeted me. Ah, it was nice to be back in Earthland. I could feel my magic flow through my veins but I'm not using it in front of Lucy, speaking of which… I looked over my shoulder to see that Lucy was all tensed up and her eyes shut tight. Chuckling softly and said.

"Lucy?" After hearing the sound of my voice, Lucy opened her eyes slightly to take a peek of where we're and she opened her eyes fully to that we were safe.

"We're alive!" Lucy said cheerfully, jumping in joy for a few moments.

"Of course we're alive, " I said slightly hurt at the point that she didn't trust me. I tried to hide my hurt expression from Lucy, but she noticed and she said.

"What's wrong?" In response I puffed my cheeks, turned to look at the other direction, crossed my arms and pouted.

"You don't trust me" I said pouting. I heard Lucy giggle at my childish actions and said.

"Natsu," she began "I do trust you…its just that something bad always happens when you want to show me something." Looking at her directly I asked.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well remember the time when you wanted to show that you could cook?" Lucy asked. Realization suddenly dawned on me as I realized on what she was talking about.

"I was just an accident!" I said raising my hands up in defense.

"An ACCIDENT?!" Lucy screeched, "You almost burned my house down!"

"How was I supposed to know how much oil I was supposed to use?"

"You could have looked at the instructions!"

"I'm a man! I follow instinct!" I declared striking a pose. Lucy rubbed her temples in frustration and sighed heavily.

"What was it that you wanted to show me so badly?" Lucy asked once she finally calmed down.

"Oh yeah!" I said snapping my fingers; I grabbed her arm and said. "Follow me!"

I guided Lucy through another dense forest but the only difference was the different plants, and animals living there. Once we reached the outside of the forest, I made a 'ta-dah' kind of pose and said.

"Welcome to Earthland!" Lucy blinked not understanding and confused.

"What…?" Lucy asked

"I said, "Welcome to Earthland!"" I repeated making the 'ta-dah' kind of pose again.

"What is Earthland…?"

"I'll explain on the way." I said sighing

"To where?"

"You'll see."

* * *

On the way to the Dragneel Castle…

"So let me get this straight," Lucy said. " Earthland is kind of like Earth except every living individual in Earthland has magic in them." I nodded in comfirmation.

"And there are different countries, Kingdoms, cities and towns in Earthland"

"Yup" I responded

" The people who use magic are called mages and there are different types of magic"

"Yes"

"And lastly you are the ruler of the Kingdom of Fiore"

"That's right"

"And you brought me here because…?" Lucy questioned. On no what should I tell her?! Should I tell her that she's my mate? But that would just freak her out. Brain! Think of an answer!

Thinking…

Thinking…

Thinking…

Thinking…

Answer not found…

Dammit, Brain work!

Answer still not found…

"Natsu?" I heard Lucy ask softly behind me as I lead her through (Earthland) Magnolia Town.

"Umm…I brought you here because…because I wanted to…show you where I came from…?" I lied, sweating nervously.

"Okay…?" Lucy said looking at me weirdly before shaking her head at my response. We continued to walk in silence as we went through the rest of the town. Over the horizon there was a faint out line of a spire, I immediately picked up my pace dragging Lucy with me shouting screams of protests.

"Wait-! Slow down!" But, I ignored her protests as I was set to get to the destination. Gradually getting closer to the destination I could start to make out the shape of a gate and a fence. Once Lucy and I reached the gate I said.

"We're here!" I announced, Lucy gaze in awe at the gate and more importantly, what lies behind the gate. The gate was a large black arch gate with a cursive 'D' in flowing script, which was written gold and the fence was all black. Behind the gate was a large castle that had its walls made out of black stone and the main roof and the spire roofs colored red. It had windows placed all over the castle, let's just say it looked more like a cathedral than a castle.

I pushed the gates open and stepped through the pathway. I looked behind me to see Lucy still standing there in awe. Chuckling slightly at her attitude to my castle, looking at her spellbound expression I yelled.

"Hey weirdo! Are you going to just stand there?!" Lucy must have heard me cause see snapped out of her spellbound gaze and marched over to me then smacked my head.

Ouch.

"I'm not weird!" Lucy yelled

"Whatever…anyway, c'mon!" I said dragging her into castle, once we entered the castle we were instantly greeted with a.

"Welcome back your highness." One of the butlers greeted to me bowing as sign respect.

"Thank you, you are excused…"I said in a regal voice and then I heard a gasp of surprise behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw Lucy with her hand covering her mouth. Huh? Did the lobby amaze her? I looked around the lobby, red-carpeted floors, and two separate marble stairs joining together creating a balcony and a hallway leading to the second floor, a large chandelier hanging above the middle of the room, wooden hand rails with marble banister supporting it, tall marble pillars across the room, two wooden doors on opposite sides, two hallways leading deeper into the castle and white walls.

"Natsu can be polite!" Lucy said in surprise. Oh so it wasn't the lobby she was surprised about...hang on a minute!

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I said fuming slightly and slightly angry.

"Well think about it you eat like a pig and you all ways leave a mess in my house" Lucy rounded off. "You don't really have 'regal' attitude"

"Whatever…" I mumbled looking away not bothering to hide the truth. "Let me show you your room" Grabbing her arm I started to guide her down the hallways of the castle. Then all of the sudden Lucy stopped, I looked at her questionably.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at Lucy directly.

"Show me to my room?" Lucy repeated. "I'm not staying here!"

"Uhh…yes you are because the portal's already closed and I don't know when it's going to open again" I reasoned. Lucy looked at me disbelievingly with her jaw open wide.

"IDIOT!" Lucy yelled with her voice echoing throughout the hallway. I cringed at her volume and said.

"Jeez Luce, can you be any louder?" Lucy however ignored my sarcasm and said…or yelled.

"How can you know that it was going to open today?!" Rolling my eyes I said.

"I told you 'I'm a man! I follow instinct!'" I declared once again striking a pose, yet again. Lucy smashed her fist into my skull causing me to rub the sore spot.

"Owiee~~" I said childishly

"IDIOT!" Lucy repeated louder, striking my skull again.


End file.
